


Graphics for "Most in the World"

by OnTheGround2012



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gift Art, Graphics, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Multi, Recommendations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: A couple of little graphics I've made inspired by "Most in the World" by skywalkersamidala.





	Graphics for "Most in the World"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Most in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387359) by [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala). 



> I loved "Most in the World" and I wanted to do some graphics inspired by it, and also use them to recommend it on Tumblr.
> 
> If you haven't, check out this beautiful story by skywalkersamidala because if you love the characters, I'm absolutely sure you'll enjoy it... and of course, leave her comments and kudos which is what everybody must do to thank any writer who makes the effort of writing and shares it for free.
> 
>  
> 
> [Cross-posted on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/184094427498/ive-made-a-couple-of-graphics-to-rec-most-in-the)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> So, yeah, Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
